An Aced Checkmate
by Miplets
Summary: Collab Story! IcyNirvana and I are in this together! Scott, aged at 14 is an Absol pokémorph. He has Absol DNA, and is disrespected for it. Soon, he must leave his home-city Lumiose, and stop a plague, set by who knows! Rated T, for language and gore. Pokemon goes to the Pokemon Company as I nor IcyNirvana own it. (I'm pretty sure..)
1. Blackout

Mip: Hey! What's up all! IcyNirvana and I have communicated and came to the conclusion of a collab.

Icy: Hiya! If you've come from my profile then be sure to check out Miplets' and vice versa! Enjoy!

Mip: Other than that, we accept your kindly left feedback, and maybe suggestions.

My name is Scott, Scott Fiddle. I'm only 14 and have a poor family. My family is from a rather disrespected race, pretty much everyone is a mutated human, our DNA intertwined with Absol DNA. I got a special strain which gave me the mega abilities of Absol. It all started with my Grandmother.

"Arthur, I understand, it's difficult. But I'm pregnant and you did this," a young lady, maybe in her late thirties, said.  
"Ab," an Absol said before running away. Later, when the child was born, it had little patches of white fur.  
"Oh, dear" the lady said. The doctor who was with the lady throughout the childbirth simply said,  
"Indeed. It appears he has Absol DNA. Is this of your knowledge? As to how he has the DNA?" he asked, implying the baby was a he. The lady only sighed and caressed the infant's hair.

That explains how my family is and why I have the DNA, but not exactly why we're disrespected. It's kinda like a 49/51 ratio, where 49% likes us or doesn't care, and I'll let you guess the other portion. Although, being an Absol does have some perks. Perks such as understanding Pokémon.

"Hey, look a the little loser, trying to be all cool! "Wow, looks like little furball is growing his baby horns!" The bullies would tease.

Despite my bottled anger, I would resist the urge to release a Psycho Cut on them. More perks I say.  
"Hey, little pussy cat dog, you wanna battle my Noivern? We live in Kalos, after all." Another says, and this piqued my interest.  
"Hm. Depends. What if I told you I've been waiting for a challenge?" I voiced, and he stood back a little, not expecting this kind of answer.  
"Alright then. Prepare to have your horn cut. Noivern! Show em' how!" The boy yelled, and a bat came from a beam of white light"What now, Jed." The Noivern called, though it sounded like it calling it's name to "Jed."  
"Noivern, **Supersonic**!" Jed called to the Noivern, who screeched a sound like nails on a chalkboard."Urgh. **Psycho Cut!** " I yelled, in pain, then let pink knives escape my horn. Solid pink. They flew towards Noivern, and a huge explosion formed. Around the Noivern, of course.  
"That's one helluva' **Psycho Cut** if I do say so myself. Noivern, **Air Cutter**." Jed commanded, and was in awe as his Noivern was defeated.  
"Don't go teasing me anymore, and tell your friends." I said, as he returned his Noivern, in a red light  
"W-Will D-do!" Jed said, before running off. I smirked in response.

Walking in triumph, I had something to be proud of, and maybe a little hope. Just as I was about to tell my family, who lives in the streets, I had another nerve attack. It usually happens when things seem too good to be true, and affects my "Mega Strain" Although this really sucked, seeing as nobody around me had the medications I used to get rid of it, I just accepted my fate. I was going to die.

"I hope someone helps that man, wait nevermind, he's one of the Absols'." I heard someone say, and that did it. I was in pitch black darkness, given my pain, I had closed my eyes, and let myself faint, the pain was unbearable.

"He's awake! Someone get the bread, another gets the water!" A voice called, and I figured someone on the 49% of things helped me. I started to observe my surroundings, though I couldn't see with one eye for some reason, and most everything was white. I looked up and saw a beautiful Glaceon. I figured it was a Glaceon, given the blue face, ice like ears, and little nose. "Hello, my name is Glory, but you may call me Ms. G." The Glaceon said to me, noticing I was looking at her. "Ugh. huh." I tried to speak, but it was just mumbled up mess. "Don't worry, you're just a little different than before. Look at it this way, you won't be taunted by bullies anymore." Glory told me, and I just mouthed an "Okay." before looking at myself. 'I have WINGS?' I thought, and Glory must have seen my surprised expression. "Yes, and it's permanent. Like my form." She said, moving backwards so I could see human like arms and legs. "Wohh?" I tried to speak again. "Yup. I'm a human morph like you. I know where you're coming from." Glory said, hugging me, trying to make me feel better.

"I got the bread! And Carl has the water!" A voice was heard, particularly from the door, and a man came rushing in, holding a loaf of bread. Another man, shorter than the one before came in with a pitcher of water. "Uh. Ms. G, why are you hugging the patient?" The shorter man asked. "Colder things help with headache, and he had an attack of some sorts, so he probably has a headache." Glory said, and pressed onto me more.

"Mfgh!" I said, struggling under Glory's weight.

"You're fine." Glory said, before she released me. I gasped for breath and motioned for the two men to bring me the food/water.  
"Eat/Drink away!" The men said, in almost perfect unison. I went to town. I hadn't had real food for who knows how long.

"This is delicious!" I could finally speak, maybe it was my throat being dry, and drinking water that enabled my voice.  
"You're healing rather fast. Let's see if you can walk." Glory said to me, and I was lifted off my bed, by Glory of course, letting my wings sputter.  
"Glad you can speak. Let's hope you can walk." She said to me, before letting me on the ground, on all fours, which felt normal, to say the least.  
"You can stand, now try and walk." I heard, and obeyed. It was different to say the least, which made me realize something  
"This is odd. Oh, and I guess you never got my name. Scott. I guess you suffered a similar fate as me?" I asked Glory, and she shook her head.  
"Actually, people wanted to rape me more than kill me." she said, and I immediately felt bad for asking  
"Nevermind then." I said, trying to drop the topic.  
"Where to next is probably what you want to know." Glory said, as if it her past didn't matter.  
"I guess I could run away, maybe find people who respect me." I said, spacing out.  
"Alone?" Glory asked, before coming closer to me.  
"I guess." I said, still spaced out  
"Why not with me? I don't get paid much, and I hate my job. Besides, adventure is fun." she went on, which caught my interest.  
"You can come with, just get your belongings together." I agreed, thinking if a medic was with me, I had a better chance of survival. That and she was gorgeous. Two Wins!  
"Ms. G, are you leaving?" the two men said.  
"Damn, forgot they were here." she whispered under her breath  
"Yes, she's quitting her job, she wants to be an orienteer." I said, saving her.  
"Okay, have fun!" The two said, falling for the facade. With that they left.  
"Hopeless, I say." I said.  
"Well get packed, because tomorrow is another day. Sleep here, I'll act as if you need to stay overnight." She said, and I lay down on the bed, as she packed some miscellaneous items.

* * *

Mip: So with that, I'm Miplets, Signing Out!

Icy: Thanks for reading!


	2. Galigine

Mip: Hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, this was written before chapter one was posted, so we don't know how you liked it or hated it.

Icy: Ah, you guys like it, no? Otherwise, why would you be reading this chapter?

Mip: Well, we should carry on. To Scott!

* * *

Waking myself up was a delight. Glory was smiling as she noticed that I was awake.  
"Mornin'" she greeted in a cheery attitude.  
"Likewise." I returned, observing my surroundings. I observed my surroundings and deduced that I was in a hospital, still.  
"Ready to go?" Glory asked and I nodded.  
"Let's move," I hinted and leapt off the bed.  
"Follow me," she commanded. I obeyed without hesitation. We set out on an amazing escapade, bounding through halls, bursting open doors and shoving others out of the way. As soon as the hospital was out of sight, we took a break.  
"You're a damn fast runner, I must say," I remarked through my panting.  
"You kept up," Glory smiled.  
"Now where do we go?" I questioned.  
"Easy. We head north," she stated and I tilted my head.  
"Which way is north?" I asked. Her face lit up.  
"I have just the thing," she exclaimed before rummaging through her stolen backpack. After a few moments, she pulled out a small object. I saw a shining brass compass, damaged but still operational.  
"Why do you have a compass, in a NURSING job?" I asked, a little surprised.  
"You get a lot of random things as thanks," Glory responded, as if it was nothing. She then proceeded to determine which direction to go. "That way!" Said direction had multiple trees barricading the way forward.  
"Let's move," I suggested, and began to run off in the direction she pointed to.  
"Wait for me, little cat-dog-flying I don't know what!" she yelled and ran after me.

* * *

"Wait." I suddenly slowed to a halt after hours of running.  
"What is it?" Glory asked. I sighed in response.  
"I have wings. We could have saved so much energy by gliding through the air instead of running," I realized, feeling a bit stupid.  
"You don't know how to fly," Glory informed, "And I don't either, so don't expect me to teach you." I sat down on the nearest tree root.  
"Well, since we're here, might as well sleep." I yawned, feeling the exhaustion from running for about six hours straight.

Glory agreed and lay down next to me. I kept thinking she was going to give me frostbite, or something, because her body is _cold_ with a capital _'C'._

"You certainly seem attached to me, as a female to a male," I blurted out, trying to get Glory to spark a conversation.  
"You're cuddly. You're friendly, chill and you're an outcast. Like me."  
"Still doesn't explain why you are always around me, though. Or why you even came with me."  
"That," she mumbled and rested her head on my shoulder.  
"Is...?" I continued, awaiting an answer. But all I got in return was a light snore from Glory. I sighed in disappointment.  
"So much for getting someone to talk to."  
"But, you have the woods. More specifically, the Pokémon in the woods," a voice, precisely male, echoed around me.  
"And? You want me to talk? I'd love to make friends. Especially with trees," I announced sarcastically.  
"That'd be entertaining," the voice echoed. As the conversation continued, I learned that the voice belonged to a dead Lucario who was victim of a plague.  
"Must suck," I replied, feeling sorrow for the guy.  
"You could say that. I wish I had the time to stop all just happened so fast," Luke, the dead Lucario, sighed.  
"I could try and do something about it. I haven't a thing to live for," I whispered quietly, but it was heard.  
"Really?" Luke asked, almost excitedly. "You'd do that for a tree?"  
"For a tree. Yes indeed," I chuckled.  
"Thank you! I can try channeling some aura lights to help you through the forest. It's quite big, actually. But for now, sleep well. You two make for a nice couple, y'know?" Luke confided before a gust of wind blew my wings around.  
"We're not a couple. But thanks anyways." I yawned again before falling into the black abyss of slumber.

* * *

"Wake up, big wings!" A gentle voice said while shaking me to consciousness.  
"I'm awake, I"m awake," I groaned and opened my eyes to find Glory. A Lucario was behind her, a smirk painted on his face.  
"Galigine," the Lucario said before disappearing into thin air.  
"You hear that?" Glory said, looking around her shoulders, I just shrugged.  
"Nope. But we need to move," I suggested before beginning to see little green lights, floating around the forest.  
"I suppose those little lights are leading the way." She then ran off, forgetting that I have yet to have breakfast. What a nurse.  
"Wait up," I called, concerned for my health and our safety.

"Why?" She slowed down and turned around.  
"I can't fight on an empty stomach, and I'm assuming a nurse won't be fighting," I trying to reason with the Glaceon.  
"Fine, I'll get a berry or two for you to eat. I already ate," she mumbled then dashed into the nearest bush.  
"No fair," My stomach apparently agreed too, seeing as it rumbled.  
"Well, I guess this is good morning, and farewell," I heard a voice say.  
"I suppose, though I'm guessing that the word you said is what you were killed by?" I responded to Luke.  
"Indeed, Galigine killed me, and I figured you would like to know what it is."  
"I've got food!" Glory came rushing back.  
"Where'd you come from?"  
"Places." she then handed me a feast of berries.

As I was chowing down, I noticed Glory was staring at me.

"I think we should head off, let's follow the lights." I licked my lips for the remaining taste of the berries. I slid my backpack on my back and we began to traverse the forest once again.  
"Agreed."  
"So we never did finish our conversation last night."  
"True, but I guess you'll have to infer, hypothesize," The conversation then went on with her telling me that I was dense, which I didn't know what that meant. Growing up on the streets didn't mean I went to school!  
"I guess I'll never know," I sighed.  
"Not true!"  
"You, however, are weird."  
"Well you're mean," she shot back. We continued this conversation until night fell. I made a fire of sorts and cooked food for the two of us.  
"How'd you learn to cook? I thought you said you lived on the streets," Glory recalled from the conversation earlier after finishing a stew I made.  
"Let's just say I know things, especially from my mother..." I replied, not wanting to get into my family.  
"You weird me out, you know?" she snorted and ate the rest of her food.  
"You don't say?" I remarked sarcastically.  
"Just eat your food." she murmured, licking her lips, savoring my food.  
"This, is why I don't make friends." I commented.  
"Because they pry things out of you, to tease you, or in my case, molest?" she returned.  
"I'll just let that sink." Glory remarked. I started to cry, remembering a heart-breaking moment from my past.

* * *

" _I bet you Scott is gonna be a scary guy when he's older._ " a child maybe six years old commented to no one in particular, staring at me.  
"I hope not. I just want to make friends." I replied glaring back, my sharp six-year-old eyes intimidated.  
" _He's already scary! Someone call an amboolance!_ " the kid screamed. I panicked, grazing his cheek with my small, growing horn, and he screamed more, which made me cry.  
" _Let's get you to the hospital._ " a medic called, picking the child up, and not caring about me.

* * *

"Hey, Scott. Whatever I said, I'm sorry." a familiar voice called.  
"You're fine. Just, please don't bri.." I started before my voice trailed off.  
"Bring up your past?" Glory finished, after I recognised the voice. I nodded.  
"Well, before you cry yourself to sleep, let's cover more ground." she offered me her hand, as I accepted.  
"Heave!" Glory huffed, and helped me to my feet.  
"Thanks." I muttered, clutching her hand still.  
"C'mon. We need to move." she barked, and gripped my hand tighter, whilst sprinting, which forced me to run after her.  
"Please, let me test something." I pleaded, thinking of my wings.  
"Whatever you say, cap'n" Glory declared, giving me a 'scout salute'.  
"Run, sprint, fast as you can go." I asked, and she sprinted, me being dragged behind.  
"My stomach is upside down." I groaned before realizing I was gliding.  
"Glory, look behind you quick!" I shouted, and the Glaceon-morph turned to see an unnatural sight. A flying Absol.  
"Whoa! Let me try something now." She yelled back, and let go of my hand. I was soaring, until everything went black.

Mip: So, I guess that worked. Scott is going to hate Glory for that.

Icy: You don't say?


End file.
